


Little Black Book

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diary/Journal, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, I lied about the fluff, Im not going to Hell, Josh fucks Tyler with his drumstick, Just a teeny bit of plot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, That falls into the wrong hands, Very Secret Diary, just a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a meant to be a songwriting book. It held lyrics, doodles….and thoughts about Josh. </p><p>How Tyler felt about Josh.<br/>The dirty fantasies about Josh.<br/>The things he wanted Josh to do to him.<br/>The things he wanted to do to Josh.</p><p>In a split second….</p><p>It's gone.</p><p>And everything spills off the pages….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's not Stucky porn today my children. It's just a little something I did to celebrate going back to school.

It wasn't under the couch. Or the table. Not even the bed, under the twisted sheets from where he tried so hard every night to sleep. He dug his hand in the hamper, finding nothing but dirty clothes. He turned to the armchair.

 

 _It had to be there. It just had to._   _U_ _nless_ _…._

 

 _''_ Looking for something?" A voice spoke from behind. 

 

Tyler swallowed hard, but didn't bother looking behind him. He knew from the tone in the voice that he'd found it. He found his journal alright. In Joshua Dun's hands. 

 

_His little black book._

 

The words he'd penned down now flooding back to him in a wave of shock and horror.

 

 _Josh pushed me on my back, straddling me until my hard-on was grazing across that perfect little drummer's ass of his. He breathed in my ear before leaning down and sucking a mark onto my neck, leaving me whimpering in_ _ecstasy…._

 

_Oh god. Oh Fuck. Oh no._

 

Tyler slowly turned his head to Josh. His pink hair moving slowly with the churn of the air conditioner. A smirk on his face as he licked his thumb, opened the book and flipped through the pages with the wet thumb.

 

''This one…" He cleared his throat.''Is my favorite." He locked eyes with Tyler, who was helplessly waging a war behind his face and above his throat. " _Josh pulled me into a sloppy kiss before pushing me against the wall and grinding himself against me. I was nothing against his body, rocking fast so much that would've cum all over myself had he not pulled me into the bed and opened the box of condoms.'_ ' He read the book like it was The Cat In The Hat _. So casual. So calm._ That's what made it all the more terrifying. " _I whimpered in the bed as he lubed himself up and slid inside me…."_ Josh closed the book, causing it slap with the pages hitting against each other. 

 

There was silence between them, Josh staring a hole into Tyler with his brown eyes and a sly smirk on his face. Tyler wasn't sure if he wanted kill himself, or have Josh do the honors. The silence remained and almost _did_ kill Tyler. This was going to screw up the fate of the band. Josh playing the drums while knowing that Tyler would rather have him play with him in bed, under the covers.

 

Josh hopped off the counter that he was sitting on and teetered towards Tyler, tauntingly. He raised his finger as if to check the weather and stood in front of Tyler. ''Surely by the look in your eyes….you obviously didn't want me to find this." There was a sharp pause. "Now did you?'' He ran a hand through his hair, and raised an eyebrow. Waiting of an answer.

 

''N--no." Tyler stuttered, choking back the tears and fear. "I--I--I--I" Josh pulled him close into a kiss, holding his face in his hand.

 

"You sound like a broken record." Josh broke the kiss, reopened the book and held Tyler by the waist. "This one is another favorite: _He pounded inside me, drawing out every sound and scream from me. The bed cracked under his thrusts and spilt in two, but we but continued anyway. "The bed broke" He softly whispered in my ear, before grunting loudly. He sucked another mark into my already hella bruised neck and ghosted his teeth along the marks. I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. I knew he was going to do it. He was going to keep me from coming. He filled up the condom with his cum and pulled out. He left me whimpering, crying, shouting, wanting. He looked at me with a drumstick in his hand, lubed it up and shoved it inside me. Thrusting it in and out. He brushed over my prostate and I shouted as I shot all over myself and Josh. "You like that baby boy? I can do it again and again until it hurts….""_ Josh finished reading, staring into Tyler's eyes.

 

"Now I gotta say, that is not a song I want to include on the album." He pulled Tyler into another kiss, pressing his erection up against Tyler's own. "But then again….I would like to hear the symphony of your orgasm. Harmonizing with my own." He handed Tyler the book. ''Go on…..pick a story. I can make your wildest dreams come true." He growled, followed by a wink. 

 

Tyler didn't take him seriously.  _FUCK._ But what if it was serious? What if they liked it? What if they started dating? How much did Josh read? Did he find out which songs were about him? Did he plan this? How long did he have the journal?

 

Tyler flipped through the pages, finding one out of pure rush, not checking if it was his favorite of the oh so many stories. This one in particular, he wrote when Josh left to get Taco Bell and Tyler was left with his own parade of dirty thoughts. 

 

Josh took the book and read the page, raising his eyebrows and hiding a smirk. ''I didn't notice this one. I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy to like this.'' He closed the book and held it under his arm. "I'll go get what we need, how about you take off your clothes?" He whistled Lane Boy while he left the room. Tyler stared at his hands, clean and pristine. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He undid his belt buckle and allowed his pants to drop on the floor. Breathing steadily, he yanked the waistband of his briefs and shoved them down, exposing himself in the warm air of the hotel room.

 

Then it dawned on Tyler. What the fuck did he choose? Maybe it was the one where Josh fucked him on the tour bus. Perhaps it was the day that he got his wisdom teeth taken out and wrote an acid trip smut story about the two of them. He did check the date however, his brain tried to wrack up what story he wrote on the 27th….

 

Uh oh. The 27th included the vivid story of Tyler getting chained to a bed, spanked senseless and calling Josh ''Daddy."

 

He stared at the wall, more in fear and excitement than anxiety and confusion.

 

He lays down on the bed and plays with his fingers while staring at the popcorn ceiling.  He ponders whether he should just run and scream and cry and write.

 

But there's nothing to write in, Tyler thinks.

 

Josh has the journal. 

 

Now the door opens and it's Tyler's cue to stare wide eyed at the whip and the handcuffs and paddle in Josh's grip. The door closes and so does Tyler's last chance to get out. Josh turns around to lock the door and Tyler notices the icing on the cake.

 

_The drumsticks and lube in Josh's back pocket._

 

''You know,'' He took the book from under his arm and laid it on the counter. ''I didn't notice this story in your book before. Well, I suppose it won't be 'fiction' so much as 'non-fiction' now that it won't just be in your imagination.'' Tyler's mouth felt dry. He felt like passing out. At the same time, he wanted Josh to take him right there.  "First of all, how about we calm you down? Lay on the bed and I'll put these things down and we'll just relax a bit?" Josh was soothing. Tyler supposed it simply because this all happened within the last hour and he would die from anxiety if they didn't relax.

 

So he obeyed Josh and laid down on the bed. Josh made his way around and straddled Tyler, making his heart jump 4 beats. Josh began running his hands over Tyler's hair and whispering nonsense words that seemed pretty calming considering what was about to happen.

 

It was swift, a little too swift for Tyler's liking. The way Josh yanked his hand, cuffed it and locked it to the bed post. Unable to move his right hand, Tyler fidgeted his left, only to be cuffed again.

 

''Surprise, Surprise." Josh whispered, pushing up Tyler's leg and popping the lube cap. He rubbed it in his hands like lotion and glazed his eyes over to the whip. He shoved a finger inside Tyler, causing him to yelp in pleasure. Josh thrusted his finger while he added two more allowing Tyler to move up and down on his fingers. 

 

''Yes, Joshie, oh my god. Yes.'' Tyler began moving faster, earning a rhythm and pure happiness. ''I--I've wanted this for so long. Please go faster.'' He shivered out the words as he swallowed back a kiss from Josh.

 

He pulled out his fingers, Tyler almost cried. He grabbed the whip and uncurled it, dragging his hand along the unraveling length. He gripped both ends of it and pulled them apart, causing for a loud  _smack_ to fill the room. "Sweetheart, I believe that we'll use the paddle later…….after you're _swimming_ in cum."

 

Tyler stared at the whip, making it's way towards him. Tyler whimpered as Josh took the drumstick from his pocket and hastily shoved it inside of him. He quivered in Josh's thrall, finally able to put out coherent words. "Daddy!" He shouted as Josh turn him around in the handcuffs and whipped him, driving his erection into the mattress and his tears into the pillow. Josh didn't want to go hard too quickly, he wanted to build up to it. But the look of Tyler writhing in the bed made his pants tighten with a tent. Josh rubbed over Tyler's prostate with the stick and made him spill wet and hot all over the bed sheets.

 

But Josh didn't stop there.

 

''You like that baby boy? You like it when I spank you?" He stroked Tyler's hair before grabbing a handful and forcefully yanking it up, Tyler's head off the pillow and staring at the headboard. Tyler reluctantly nodded, feeling each nod with Josh's grip on his hair. 

 

''Yes." 

 

"Good. Then you'll like it when I do this!" He shouted as he spanked again, this time with more force. He twisted Tyler back around and gripped his cock, still wet and slippery from earlier. Josh didn't break eye contact as he leaned down and licked it. He licked Tyler, watched him moan and licked him again. "You taste _really good. Did you know that?"_

 

Tyler held back a moan and tried to allow words to take it's place. "N--N--No." He gasped as Josh took him fully in his mouth. It was just like he imagined. Warm, sexy, beautiful, stunning and -- "JESUS CHRIST!" Tyler shouted as he boomed into an orgasm. Josh moaned around his cock and sent shivers shooting up Tyler's spine. He wasn't going to last much longer. He knew he was going to burst in Josh's mouth _._

 

And that's exactly what he did.

 

He shouted Josh's newfound title 'DADDY!' as he came. So loud that any other guest in the hotel would've heard it. They didn't care though. Tyler just hoped that Josh was enjoying this as much as he was. 

 

"You taste better than I thought. I really loved it."

 

He climbed on top of Tyler and uncuffed his right arm. Straddling him now, Josh began rocking slowly as he peeled off his clothes. 

 

"Leave the Snapback on." Tyler whispered right before Josh tossed the red Snapback on the floor. Josh took his hands away from the Snapback and held up his hands in defense. Tyler grabbed Josh's rock hard cock and began thrusting his hand on it. Stroking gently and drawing out a sharp cry from Josh. Just the thought of getting Josh off made him go hard and leak. Josh didn't last too long much to Tyler's surprise. He came all over Tyler's chest and continued rocking. 

 

Tyler swallowed hard as he could feel himself about to come again, knowing that this time would hurt. Josh gripped Tyler's shoulders and grinded faster, Tyler's hitched breathing melting into an orgasm as he came inside Josh. They stayed like that for the next few minutes unsure what to do next.

 

"I'm really disappointed with how that turned out." Josh slowly eased himself off of Tyler. "I really wanted to harmonize our orgasms." He shifted to the paddle while stroking Tyler's hair. "Well." He got off the bed  Picking up the paddle and slapping it against his hand like a brutal high-five. "Are you ready for round 4?"

 

Tyler turned to Josh, swallowed hard and nodded.

 


End file.
